


The Price

by kellyn1604



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dark Jareth (Labyrinth), F/M, Non-con/dub-con, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604
Summary: Sarah may have saved her brother but she forgot to save herself.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 237





	The Price

Her hair swirled around her body as the wind swept through the open window. The moon reflecting off her skin as she stared out at the ever-changing landscape below. A wash of brown stone lines twisting and turning at will as far as she could see.

Gloved hands rested on her shoulders, making her finally aware of her own nakedness, but curiously, not concerned over it.

“What are you doing here, precious?” a low voice asked, warm breath teasing her neck as lips brushed below her ear.

What was she doing here? Her memory strained to find the answer. “I had the strangest dream.”

“Did you really? About what? Something wicked I should hope.” His teeth grazed her lobe as the leather-bound hand cupped the weight of her breast and pulled her flush against him, his cape enveloping the both of them. Her nipple peaked as his thumb traced over it. He would never tire of the way her body responded to his touch. The deepening flush that kissed her cheek. The wetness he would find between her legs. Every inch as sensitive as it was delectable.

Her brows knitted together. The haze of arousal making it all the more difficult to find the memories that were at the tip of her brain, the right words on the tip of her tongue. “I don’t know. The world was strange but familiar. The people strangers and yet dear to me. If I could just remember…”

Strong arms lifted her into a cradle. Her green eyes lifted to see sharp cheeks raised to reveal an even sharper smile. Hooded eyes, darkened as he pressed a kiss onto her crown, his long blond hair tickling her face. Her fingers traced the edges of his open shirt, before dipping inside to explore the pale skin it exposed. “Jareth,” she said as though the name had just come to her.

“Yes. Very good, love. You’re always so clever and brave.” He held her tighter.

“I am?” the young woman asked.

He positively beamed at her, warmth enveloping her until her body was lax against his. “You remembered my name and not many outside my kingdom have ever dared to speak it.”

The sound of his boots on the stone floor echoed in the large chamber. A bedroom, she thought as she finally noticed the dark wood of a four-poster bed in front of them. She sank into a soft feathered mattress as he laid her down. Stretching her body, she loved the feel of cool sheets against her skin, but never foolish enough to cover what was his.

In a blink, he had shed his clothes. Gone were the black boots and tights. Gone was the high-collared cape and white shirt. Though he tugged his gloves off with his teeth, slowly pulling them off his long fingers, a show he knew she enjoyed. Didn’t she?

Jareth climbed over her, every bit the predator he looked although his prey was a willing enough victim waiting to be consumed. His fingertips grazed over her body, the magic contained within igniting every nerve, heightening each touch until her body burned with need.

She pulled him down, hands carding through his hair, legs wrapping around his waist until his body covered hers. Their lips met. Hers softly inviting. His conquering as his tongue coaxed hers to move with his. His cock pressed between her legs sliding effortlessly as he thrust gently between her slick folds. He swallowed her moans as his tip pressed against her clit. His fingers wrapped around her wrists, untangling her clutches in his mane, and pinning them to the bed above her head. The way he preferred her. Bound beneath him. Bound to him.

He entered her slowly, relishing the way she arched her back and rolled her hips. The sweat beading on her brow, glistening on her body only enhanced her beauty. He moved slowly inside her, his movements shallow, taunting, teasing her to the brink of desperation.

“Say your right words, love,” he coaxed, withholding the friction he knew they both craved. 

“Please. Please, Jareth,” she begged.

And oh, how he loved to hear her beg.

Jareth hips lifted and fell, withdrawing then plunging deeper within her. Long steady thrusts, drawing out each motion until her moans turned to breathy gasps as her pleasure built. Relinquishing his hold on her wrists, he raised onto his knees. Her long dark hair splayed beneath her. Lashes fanned over flushed cheeks. Kiss swollen lips parted. She looked every bit the sacrifice she was.

He dipped his hand between them, circling his thumb over her clit. He could feel her muscles tightening around him. Toes curling behind him. Her fists tangled in the sheets above her, searching for an anchor as her climax ripped through her body.

His pace quickened, prolonging her orgasm, as he chased his own release. There would be other times when he could practice patience, drawing out their pleasure for hours. But he needed this. Now. Needed the release. Needed to feel the power he had over her.

It only took a few more thrusts to send Jareth over the edge, his cock pulsing deep within her. Falling forward, his hands held his weight on either side of her shoulders. His breathing evened, eyes opened to see her smiling sweetly up at him. Rolling them to their sides, he closed his eyes holding her tightly to him until they both slept.

* * *

The fluorescent lights lit the kitchen as music played from the tape deck on the table. The smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the air as she scooped dough onto another cookie sheet. She winked to the small blonde child as she snuck him his third handful of chocolate morsels behind their mother’s back.

“We’re so happy you could come and visit, honey,” said her father walking through the door. He gave her shoulders a squeeze.

“Yes, it’s nice to have you home,” added her step-mother. Karen checked the cookies in the oven and set the timer for a few extra minutes.

“It’s nice to be home.” She picked up the toddler whose mouth had become suspiciously encircled with a sticky brown substance. “I swear every time I come home Toby has grown so much.” She buried her nose in his hair, breathing deeply.

Home. This was her home. Wasn’t it? Her father and step-mother who loved her. And her baby brother…

* * *

“Toby!” she screamed. She sat up, the sheet that had covered her falling to her lap. Her heart raced as she scanned her surroundings.

“Sarah, Sarah…” His voice sent shivers down her spine. “Still so determined.” He was lying next to her, propping his head on his hand to gaze at her.

Sarah. She was Sarah. Sarah Williams. “Goblin King…” She snatched up the sheet, covering herself once more.

His eyebrows raised. “Goblin King? Come now, Sarah. We’re on rather more intimate terms now. Aren’t we, my dear?” His free hand lazily stroked her arm.

Recoiling from his touch, she asked, “Why am I here? I won. I won him back.”

“You did. He is safe at home with his parents. But I’m afraid you never negotiated your safe return. And this,” he gestured in a broad sweeping motion, “is the price.”

“But I did return. I lived there for years after—”

“Until you were old enough to keep,” he interjected.

“Keep?” she managed to say.

“Stealing brides is not unheard of even your own kind’s history.” He looked unsurprised and unmoved by the panic playing across her face.

“Bride?” she whispered, noticing for the first time the ring on her fourth finger.

“Yes, love. Bride, Queen, mother of my future children.” His palm rested on her abdomen.

Queen? Mother? No. Her head shook in denial. Her knuckles tightening around the sheet they clung to.

“Yes. One day your dreams of them will be replaced with dreams of our own sweet babes.”

Sarah’s green eyes glared at Jareth. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t how the story, her story, was supposed to end. “No. No, I won.” Her eyes widened. “You have no—”

Jareth lifted his fingers, tapping her forehead, watching her eyes droop before she could finish those infernal words. He laid her down beside him, his fingers plucking memories and dreams that kept sprouting like weeds just when he thought he’d gotten them all. “Oh, but I do.”


End file.
